The Beautiful People
From Backyard Wrestling Wiki The Beautiful People (Debuted January 6th 2007), are a backyard wrestling stable that assembled in 2007 apart Canadian promotion JWF, now SAW Canada. consisting of Kyla Berrie and Ariane Hogan. Originally a tag team, they became a trio in 2008, before finally becoming a tag team again in 2013. Lexi Madison is a multiple time SAW Canada KO! Champion and has been the longest member of the roster, along with Mickie Frost and Mustang. 2005-2007: Lexi Madison; The Pioneer of Beauty In Backyard Wrestling, Lexi Madison originally wrestled as Candy Cane had wrestled from 2005 to 2007. After taking a brief hiatus she returned under the same ring-name aligning herself with future rival Blaze Rock. After a series of tag team matches she turned on her partner after being a babyface for 3 years. She faced Blaze at "X-GAMES", the promotions first big event. After she lost, after recieving the "Rolling Throne", she ventured on her own. Candy Cane also won a triple threat match against Mustang and Blaze Rock.Two weeks later she found herself a manager in newly signed "Storm." The two declared themselves the "Beautiful Ones" and attacked Kool Kat for weeks. Kool Kat got revenge in a hardcore match against Candy Cane. Both Candy and Storm participated in the 2007 Gauntlet match on January 1st to declare the First JWF Extreme Champion. Both were elimanted quickly by Mustang, who continued on and won the match. After 3 monthes together, Storm retired due to prior comitments and stress. After a good week, Cane changed her name to "Lexi Madison". Blaze Rock, who now went by Mickie Frost called out Lexi. However, a new partner for Madison arrived and attacked Mickie from behind. The next week the newly dubbed "Beautiful People" Holly Morgan and now Lexi Madison faced Mickie and newly signed Melody in a tag team match, only to lose after Melody pinned Holly. Holly got payback after she pinned Mickie in a one-on-one match. Melody found herself a partner in Emily Ezulo. The four butted heads in a few matches until the end of January. Then there presence was felt by the whole roster. They won a match against Melody and Emily Ezulo that would declare the ultimate tag team in JWF. Mickie Frost was referee. 2007 - 2009: Most Dominant Divas, New Member, Championship Lexi Madison particpated in a houseshow for another close by promotion "XWF." Lexi appeared as Yoda Von Clause teaming up with another new addition to the roster Isabelle Snow who appeared as "Mikki Kiki". They duo faced Rocky and Mickie Frost who appeared as Mickie Tyler. After a brief period with XWF, she pariticipated in a Valentines Day Gauntlet Match. Mickie Frost sped through each person he faced which included, Melody, Emily Ezulo and Holly Morgan. However, Lexi Madison was able to get the win in the end after pinning Mickie with her new finisher "Kiss Kiss". For a good year, while CJ and Mustang dueled for the title, Mickie was facing the Beautiful People. This included the first ever "Beautiful Street Fight" which he was victorious in. It was announced by General Manager Ching-a-Ling that there would be a new title. Thinking it was the defunct Extreme Title, Mickie Frost challenged Holly Morgan to a hardcore match. In which, Mustang accepted. It turns out, it was an interily new title. After a few weeks of matches, Lexi Madison and Mickie Frost were chosen for the match to declare the first Knockout Champion. During the match, Emily Ezulo sprayed hairspray in Mickie's eyes allowing Lexi to roll him up for the win, thus Emily turned heel for the first time in her career. The following week, New Knockout Champion, Lexi Madison, Holly Morgan and Emily Ezulo cut a promo. Throughout this promo they refered to Ezulo as "Sasha Fierce". The Next week all of the girls failed to win the 2008 gauntlet match on November 4th 2008. After this they were forced by General Manager Ching-a-Ling to defend it against Kool Kat, now going by Senorita Diablo (Mrs. Devil). They one the match and attacked her after the match only for former partner, Mickie Frost to make the save. After a two week absense they returned for the "New Years Bash" event on December 29th, in which all three were lumberjacks. Later that night, Lexi, Holly, Sasha and Melody were scheduled to particpate in a pillow fight. However, right before the match started, Mickie Frost came out and said he never got his rematch. He also said that Ching-a-Ling said, that if he wins the degratting pillow fight he is Knockout Champion. He was elimanated after a Hurricanrana from Melody. Sasha and Holly were elimanted by Mickie and Melody before that. Lexi pinned Melody after a leg drop over the back of the head. A new memeber of the group Alexandra Ginger joined. Lexi was found laid out backstage, vacating the title. Alex won it in a 4-way match. Months later Lexi returned. She attacked Alex and later cashed in her rematch and won back the title. Later on, Sasha and Holly said they could no longer call her a member and booted her out of the group. After almost a 3 month absece they returned on March 17th 2009. From March to May the Girls defended the title against many opponents including JWF Canada World Champion, CJ, Senorita Diable, Mickie Frost, Sniper, and Rocky. On July 9th 2009, Lexi had to defend the title in a triple threat match against newbie Vamp. She however was pinned by Mickie after a facebuster. Mickie held the title for two weeks before Lexi asked for her rematch. Mickie said name the time and the place. Mickie failed to defend the title in a handicap match the next week. This made Lexi the first ever 2-time Knockouts Champion. After this, the whole rost of JWF became the roster of SAW Canada after a partnership with a backyard federation in England. After things fell throught, they no longer were affliated with SAW UK, however remained SAW Canada. Because of this Lexi was forced to vacate the title. She tried to regain her title in a 3-on-2 Handicap match, where if Lexi, Holly or Sasha pinned Mickie Frost or Melody she won the title but, the title was won by Melody in the end. After this Lexi Madison did not appear until the following year. However, Sasha Fierce and Holly Morgan were able to defeat Mickie Frost and Melody, after Sasha hit her new finisher "The Fierce Train" for a three count. During this time the Knockouts Championship was defunct. 2010 - Present: Reuniting, Fued with Alexandra Ginger, Delta Nu Beauty On Janurary 5th 2010, Lexi Madison returned looking for gold. She tried to beat current SAW Canada World Champion, CJ for his title however she lost after a "Tampa Twister". She reunited with her Beautiful people sisters. The three particpated in a "Roster wide Street Fight". Lexi was one of the final three but lost after having a sheet pan slammed over her head. A few weeks later, SAW Canada now looked to partner with United States federation THW. She appeared in a try-out match against Mickie once again using his Mickie Tyler name once again. They did not end up joining THW do to miscommunication. In May of 2010, the Knockout! Championship had been re-instated which, caused a tournament, which all three participated in, with Lexi meeting Sniper in the finals, where Lexi came out on top. The trio appeared together once again using there "Beautiful People" personas in a Street Fight. Lexi participated in a elimantion match, at the company's annual X-GAMES Xtreme Elimantion. She elimanted Mickie Frost, but was elimanted at the end by CJ. The rest of the Beautiful People attempted to attack, but CJ was saved by rival Angel Red. Alexandra Ginger returned in October 2011 attacking only Lexi Madison. On May 16th 2012, Alexandra was defeated, and Lexi retained the title. It was the announced the federation would go on break. On the first reunion show in almost a year, in March 2013, Lexi Madison, Holly Morgan and Sasha Fierce teamed up against Autumn Lee and The Rose Twins. When the federation was reorganizing itself, Sasha was no where to be seen indicating a release. On April 7th 2013, Lexi lost the Knockout title to Isabelle Snow. Lexi and Holly became a tag team for the first time in over 5 years, with many saying they have grown stonger as a team. On April 22nd 2013, Lexi and Holly both lost in the first round of the tournament to crown a #1 Contender for the Knockout Title. The duo began managing newcomer Apollo, whereing cheerleader outfits. It was then made clear, that the trio had formed a partnership, that Apollo would be their muscle and the Beautiful People would still be in ring regulars. They then dubbed them selves "Delta Nu Beauty", while remaining the Beautiful People when only Holly and Lexi wrestle. ''In Wrestling 'Finishers' *Kiss Kiss (Wheelbarrow bulldog) - Used by Lexi Madison *Extreme Makeover (Diving Facebuster) - Used by Holly Morgan *Fierce Train (Enzugari or Big boot to kneeling opponent) - Used by Sasha Fierce *Lex Hex (Snapmare Driver) - Used by Lexi Madison *Beauty Kills (Inverted facelock transitioned into double knee backbreaker) - Lexi Madison 'Signiture Moves' *Inverted DDT *Dropkick to kneeling Opponent *Hairpull DDT *Hurricanrana *Monkey Flip *Kiss Kiss '''Themes' *''Angel on my Shoulder'' - Composed by Dale Oliver ; 2007- 2009 *''Fly on the Wall ''- Miley Cyrus ; 2009 - 2011 *''Blow'' - Ke$ha; 2011 - Present *Pound the Alarm - Nicki Minaj ; 2012- Present; Used by Lexi Madison (Solo) : : :